Sorting Hat Songs
by Parsley the Lion
Summary: This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun.
1. Song 1

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and, by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request. Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written forRequem Victus, which is an alternative Harry Potter RPG forum. Unfortunately it is currently offline (11 April 2005), but hopefully Trinity (who also has an account, but I can't remember her username right now – she wrote _Hairy Pothead_, or something, though) and co will have it up and running again soon.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter.

**Sorting Hat Song 1**

_Be you short or tall,_

_Large or small;_

_I am the hat _

_That is here to sort you all._

_I am here to choose the table_

_Where you will be sat,_

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_If you are academically able,_

_Hardworking, wise and smart,_

_Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

_If you are crafty and sly;_

_Always willing to reach for the sky:_

_Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

_If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

_Hufflepuff is the place for you._

_If you are brave_

_And adventure is what you crave:_

_Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

_So put me on and meet your fate._

_Make haste; don't be late._

_Take care_

_And begin this adventure if you dare…_


	2. Song 2

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and, by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request. Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written for Chapter 2 of _Hogwarts Here We Come!_ (_A New Generation_, Book 1). This chapter is currently (11 April 2005) only half finished, so it won't be posted on for a little while yet.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter.

Sorting Hat Song 2

_Smart Ravenclaw, bright and clever_

_Was on the ball._

_She took the quick and able,_

_One and all,_

_To sit with her at her table;_

_Cunning Slytherin, shrewd and witty_

_He felt that to take muggle-borns was wrong,_

_His belief was potent._

_He wanted only those of blood pure and strong,_

_Only those with a powerful magic quotient;_

_Bold Gryffindor, brave and stubborn_

_Was audacious._

_True to his nobility and daring,_

_He wanted only the courageous_

_To save us from failing;_

_Kind Hufflepuff, caring and considerate,_

_Not adverse to diversity,_

_Was full of warmth and fun._

_She took the miscellany,_

_She wanted each and every one._

_These four great Houses stand apart,_

_But this should not be the case._

_So put me on look to your heart_

_To see where is your place!_


	3. Song 3

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and, by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request. Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written for no other reason than I was bored. There's a slight haiku vibe going on – sort of.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to own Harry Potter.

**Sorting Hat Song 3**

_Gryffindor the courageous_

_Ravenclaw the clever_

_Slytherin the cunning_

_Hufflepuff the compassionate_

_Godric _

_Rowena _

_Salazaar _

_Helga _

_Four great powers_

_Made this school of ours_

_The Lion_

_The Falcon_

_The Snake_

_The Badger_

_Houses of Hogwarts_

_You must unite_

_You must not fight_


	4. Song 4

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and, by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request. Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written for no reason other than I felt like it. It's a little on the gloomy side for some reason.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to own Harry Potter.

**Sorting Hat Song 4**

_Salazaar Slytherin was a canny chap_

_Helga Hufflepuff was known as a sap_

_Rowena Ravenclaw was critical and harsh_

_Godric Gryffindor was far too brash_

_Slytherins are a scheming mob_

_Hufflepuffs are a spacey horde_

_Ravenclaws are a serious lot_

_Gryffindors are a stubborn bunch_

_Gryffindor and Slytherin were bitter enemies_

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were rivals_

_Each was the foe of the other_

_And they were divided by dispute_

_But now they are far away and long ago_

_Do not follow the founders' path_

_Stick together and do not let Hogwarts fall apart_


	5. Song 5

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and, by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request. Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written because I'm avoiding studying for my Higher exams by writing fan fiction. Well, it is studying of a sort… What a bad, naughty little girl I am!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to own Harry Potter.

Sorting Hat Song 5 

I am the hat that's seen them all,

Each and every student to pass through this hall;

I've sorted the great and the good

As well as those of evil mood;

Wear your house colours with pride,

And now let's see where you'll abide;

Ravenclaw with colours bronze and blue,

A house of those clever and studious in hew;

Hufflepuff with colours yellow and black,

A house where friendliness is the knack;

Gryffindor with colours red and gold,

A house of those brave and bold;

Slytherin with colours silver and green,

A house where great power is seen;

So put me on and then you'll see

If your colours are opposite or complementary.


	6. Song 6 custom

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and, by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request. Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written for elven-jewel-18 for "A Light From the Darkness Shall Spring".

YOU MAY NOT BORROW THIS SONG AS IT IS A CUSTOM ONE!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to own Harry Potter.

**Sorting Hat Song 6**

_I __have seen many things and sat on many heads, _

_This hat has seen and heard more than you'll ever know;_

_I really like to put on a great and spectacular show:_

_I have sorted every single one of the blues, yellows, greens and reds._

_If you be the wise and scholarly type,_

_Rational and sound;_

_Never backing down where a problem can be found:_

_Ravenclaw is the place for one of such hype. _

_If you be the amicable and sociable kind,_

_Industrious and true;_

_Loyalty is something that means a lot to you:_

_Hufflepuff is the place for one of such a mind._

_If you be the brave and noble classification,_

_Heroic and courageous;_

_Always feeling bold and adventurous:_

_Gryffindor is the place for one of such narration._

_If you be of the sly and contentious division,_

_Slippery and calculating;_

_Power and ambition are your main craving:_

_Slytherin is the place for one of such position._

_So put me on and then you'll see,_

_As many did before;_

_And so will many more:_

_In which of the four great Houses you will be._


	7. Song 7 custom

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and, by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request. Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written for _Six Kinds of Darkness_ by rhaine.

YOU MAY NOT BORROW THIS SONG; AS IT IS A COMISSION!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to own Harry Potter.

**Sorting Hat Song 7**

_Godric Gryffindor was very bold,_

_His House colours were red_

_And gold:_

"_I want only the brave and adventurous"_

_Was what he said_

_So he took all those that were self-assured and courageous._

_Salazaar Slytherin was very keen,_

_His House colours were silver_

_And green:_

"_I want only the pure-blooded and ambitious"_

_To secrecy he was no stranger_

_So he took all those that were sly and pretentious._

_Rowena Ravenclaw was one of the intelligent ones,_

_Her House colours were blue_

_And bronze:_

"_I want only the clever and proficient"_

_She wanted what she was due_

_So she took all those that were competent._

_Helga Hufflepuff was very mellow,_

_Her House colours were black_

_And yellow:_

"_I want anyone full of life and zest"_

_She took a very different tack_

_So she took each and every one of the rest._


	8. Song 8 sorta custom

Hello there. This is a collection of Sorting Hat songs that I have written for various

things, plus a few just for fun. If you can't be bothered to look up the few that

JK Rowling wrote; can't be bothered to write your own; or can't write poetry and,

by proxy, Sorting Hat songs then you are welcome to borrow one of these, but only

if you give me credit for it. I am also willing to write custom ones on request.

Please e-mail me if you wish for me to perform this service.

This particular song was written for Kiku's "Hogwarts 2005" RPG though it hasn't been used fully.Please join it, it rocks: atlantislostdotclicdevdotcom/f/indexdotphp website.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter.

**Sorting Hat Song 8**

It's been so long since I sat upon a head,

And did the job for which the Founders had me made;

For far too long has this school lain empty,

Since our dear Headmaster Dumbledore was found to be dead.

Then Headmistress Dumbledore reinstated our grand old school,

And now our beloved Hogwarts is open once again;

For we are safe and must rejoice at our good fortune,

Since the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated in a wizards' duel.

So put me in my rightful place high atop your head,

And I shall see what's deep inside;

I'll find your many qualities and find the House for you,

I'll sort you all as your names are called.

Are you right for Hufflepuff,

Where all are loyal and true?

Or are you a couragous Gryffindor,

Who finds that one adventure is just never enough?

Are you right for Slytherin,

Where many purebloods reside?

Or are you more like clever Ravenclaw,

Who loved to learn?

So put me in my rightful place,

And then let's find you yours;

So put me on and then we'll see,

Where is your place.


	9. Song 9 custom

Oh, by the way, in the rubbish haiku-like song a few chapters ago, replace Falcon for Eagle if you want to use it because I've lost the file and am too lazy to look for it… I'm not much of an ornithologist

This particular song was written for Heroine of the Valley's "Heirs of the Founders".

YOU MAY NOT BORROW THIS SONG; AS IT IS A COMISSION!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to own Harry Potter.

…

_I've sorted many and a few,_

_Now's the time that I sort you,_

_In colours red, ochre, green and blue._

_Friendships old we may renew:_

_And begin again like ages past,_

_To fix what once was done, at last!_

_Think not of creed and not of caste,_

_When choosing friends to man the mast;_

_To stand the course and turn the tide,_

_Within the Houses where you reside,_

_As well as those you find beside._

_Don't let it be said that I haven't tried…_

_A tale of caution if you may,_

_Unrelenting to this day:_

_Godric played the hero well,_

_But for a seer he could not tell,_

_The strife that Salazar's flight befell,_

_These hallowed halls and wooded dell._

_Bitter enemies they became,_

_Because of Godric's quest for fame;_

_That was their eternal shame,_

_See their heirs don't do the same!_

_Listen well and hear my call:_

_Unite your houses one and all,_

_Or this school shall surely fall,_

_Do not falter do not stall._

_A monster in the chamber lies,_

_Now it's time to bind the ties._

_Rowena's lot are very smart,_

_Learning is a work of art:_

_Now it's time to play your part;_

_True wisdom comes from the heart._

_With healer's touch and eagle's eye,_

_Don't let this chance pass you by,_

_For House unity you must try:_

_Don't let sleeping dragons lie!_

_What you need is not in books,_

_All you have to do is look;_

_Those in the past were mistook:_

_Salazar was not a crook._

_Use your logic to dictate,_

_Each witch and ev'ry wizard's fate._

_Salazar the parseltongue,_

_He left behind what was begun;_

_A tale of love that was unsung,_

_Another fight that wasn't won._

_For his heir, there is still time,_

_But only if you heed this rhyme,_

_And into darkness do not climb;_

_Let loose the beast that's in its prime:_

_And only death will follow,_

_Along with danger, pain and sorrow:_

_Unite today and not tomorrow!_

_There is a time to borrow,_

_Qualities from other Houses:_

_Are you men or are you mouses?_

_Helga was a friendly witch,_

_A gifted metamorphmagus._

_She loved each one like her own,_

_And Hogwarts' fate she would bemoan;_

_She left her mark upon the stone,_

_She did not do this task alone._

_Helga wished to end the fight,_

_And for Hogwarts to unite;_

_To prevent our current plight:_

_In all this there is a light._

_Know those within and those without,_

_The walls and bound'ries thrown out;_

_That is what I want to shout:_

_Unity's what we're about!_

_For those here that start today,_

_Listen while I have my say:_

_Let not others show the way,_

_Do as you will, not as they may._

_The years above may listen still,_

_But to new minds I talk until,_

_My message wades across the swill,_

_That as before, they will instil;_

_Danger lurks around the bend,_

_As upon this course you wend._

_Friends to make and to defend,_

_Upon House pride do not depend;_

_Each one must amalgamate,_

_Combine, join, associate!_


End file.
